As a shot blasting device, a hanger type shot blasting device is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such a device, for example, in order to process a product to be treated (a workpiece) without surface irregularity, a jig (secondarily hooks the hanger) matched to a shape of the product to be treated is used.